five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Foxy's Ice Cream Parler
Golden Foxy's Ice Cream Parler (GFICP) is the first game of the GFICP franchise, the first game in the GoldenFoxy746 Multiverse, and the first game produced by GoldenFoxy746. It is a heavy mod of Scott Cawthon's Five Nights at Freddy's. Story 2 years after the closing of Fredbear's Family Diner, another company bought the Fredbear animatronic and opened an illegal ripoff. However, Fredbear is no longer the lead animatronic. While you, Maria Vega, are the nightguard, an incident happens that brings the restaurant to a hault. Night 1 Phone Call "Hello? Welcome to your new job at Golden Foxy's Ice Cream Parler. You have the simple job of looking after our animatronics. Now, no one is to know about this place, you hear? This is an illegal operation we are running here. Anyway, none of the animatronics should be active at night, but in case they are, you have a door on each side to close and a monitor to watch them. Ok, I gotta go, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Night 2 Phone Call "Hello? Hello Hello! Hey you got through your first nightI Have you seen Fredbear? Oh yeah, Fredbear. I don't like that thing. Heard he killed a kid. And we have another of his kind, Sparky was his name? Yeah, he is one of those Springlock suits. Don't mind the smell, we think someone died when wearing him. He might even be alive still, and Springlock Foxy, our Springlock suit, is always in animatronic mode. We cannot find someone without a hand to wear him. Well, I'm gonna go. The animatronics ARE on and seem to be more active as time goes on. Talk to you later." Night 3 Phone Call "Hello? Hey, um, one of our staff brought his own animatronic in, we don't know who did it, but he will be fired. He is home built, so he may be more aggressive than the others, so keep an eye on him. I'm gonna go. Bye. Night 4 Phone Call "Hey, we have been found out. A staff member brought his child and his friends over for our first birthday party, and one of the animatronics bit his kid. Someone called the cops. We think it was that Sparky guy, or whoever is in him, that called. They came and took out the kid, and Sparky. We are being sued and shut down by the city. Tomorrow is your last day. Bye. Night 5 Phone Call "Hey, your paycheck is by the entrance. Clean up the place and then leave." Custom Night Phone Call "Hey what are you doing here? You have your money and we are closed! Well, you're already here, so get through the night and don't come back." Epilogue The place was shut down. Lance Forbes has been removed from Sparky, but removing him from the suit caused even more damage, causing paralysis. He is now forever wheel chair bound Play Area It is just like the FNAF 1 office, but the orange lighting is now blue and the posters are changed. Characters Golden Foxy Fredbear Sparky Slither Byte Trivia GFICP is a modded FNAF 1 GFICP is GF746'S first game GFICP chronologically occurs between FNAF 4 and FNAF 2. Category:Games